In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date part of common general knowledge, or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Mass spectrometers are specialist devices used to measure or analyse the mass-to-charge ratio of charged particles for the determination of the elemental composition of a sample or molecule containing the charged particles.
A number of different techniques are used for such measurement purposes. One form of mass spectrometry involves the use of an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) torch for generating a plasma field into which a sample to be measured or analysed is introduced. In this form, the plasma vaporises and ionizes the sample so that ions from the sample can be introduced to a mass spectrometer for measurement/analysis.
As the mass spectrometer requires a vacuum in which to operate, the extraction and transfer of ions from the plasma involves a fraction of the ions formed by the plasma passing through an aperture of approximately 1 mm in size provided in a sampler, and then through an aperture of approximately 0.4 mm in size provided in a skimmer (typically referred to as sampler and skimmer cones respectively).
A number of problems are known to exist with prior art mass spectrometer arrangements, which have been observed to reduce their measurement sensitivity.
Another problem with prior art arrangements is collisional scattering and poor ion mobility. Mass spectrometers normally operate in a residual gas atmosphere, where gas particles of collisional gases often collide with passing ions which divert or scatter the ions from their intended direction of travel. Collisions of this nature can result in reduced signal sensitivity. Some mass spectrometers utilise specific collisional/reactive cells (a pressurized atmosphere often arranged in conjunction with multi-pole ion guidance systems) to manipulate, control and/or filter the ion beam. In such cases, collisional scatter also becomes a problem where such collisional gases are held under pressure.